Emokid
by SpeedDemonz
Summary: What happens when Sam pushes Freddie over the edge? Yes, he becomes an emokid. It's officially Seddie.
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

**Hey! So this is my second story. I just had this idea of Freddie being emo after being pushed over the edge by Sam. I didn't want to lose this idea so I just wrote it and published it here! This is my prologue, so its kinda short. Like my first story, this fanfic is all in Freddie POV and his thoughts are in _Italics_. Anyways, enjoy my second story.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider called me the other day and said he was handing over iCarly to me. So yeah, I do own iCarly...NOT  
**

* * *

**Carly's apartment (during iCarly)**

"And that's why living under water is way better than living on land" Sam concluded the iCarly webcast segment called 'I'm Better than You'.

"And now to end off today's iCarly webcast, we're gonna show you a video of an iCarly fan," Carly said.

"Who plays the piano with his feet? I'd like to the goof behind the camera do that!" Sam ended Carly's sentence.

"What?" I mouthed from behind the camera to Carly. She merely shrugs.

"Play the video Freddie-o." Sam gestured to me to play the video. The screen appeared and there was a young boy on it.

"Hello iCarly! This song is called Marry Had A Little Lamb!" the little boy said excitedly and begins to play the old favourite on the piano using his feet.

"Whoa wasn't that awesome?" Sam said, pressing a button on the remote, a loud cheering came out of nowhere.

"That's all we have for you this week dear Netizens! And this is..."

"iCarly!" Carly and Sam said unison. I chuckled. _They're so lame_

"And we're clear!" I announced. "Great show you guys. Especially you, Carly. Your performance was great"

"Shut up dorkface. Quit drooling over someone who will never love you back." Sam said, frustrated. _Why does she have to care about who I love and how I act about it?_

"Did anything I just say concern you? No, so don't get involved!" I retorted.

"Oh... Here we go again..." Carly grumbled, powerless at situations like those. But she still tried to mediate anyway, "Look guys, we all play a part in this project and this is what that makes iCarly a success."

"Yeah? Well any random guy you pick in this world can hold a camera! But I bet that guy would dress way better than this piece of crap!" Sam screamed. Her temper was rising, I could tell. But I didn't care. _What did I ever do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

"Me, a piece of crap?" I said, still trying my best to be patient.

"No, more like a pile of crap!" Sam shouted. That was it. I wasn't holding back any longer.

"Well anyone can talk bullshit in front of the camera pushing little red buttons that the pile of crap made!" I shouted back. Temper lost, my face was burning. I could tell.

"Well! Uh... umm..." Sam said, apparently, she could think of anymore comebacks._ I win this round._

"Nothing to say, huh?" I said, smiling gleefully.

"Yes I have! Carly's life would be so much better if you never entered it. You just cause her misery. Just stay out of her life, loser." Sam said, not shouting, but as if she was proving a point.

I stopped thinking of comebacks. I thought of what Sam just said. Than I realized it was true. It was all so true. I thought back, every insult she had ever said to me seemed so true.

"You know what? You're right. I will stay out of Carly's life. Even better, I'll stay out of yours." I said. Walking towards the stairs from the studio but I ran down.

"Freddie! Wait! Sam didn't mean what she said!" Carly pleaded for me to stay. They ran after me. I was at the door when Carly and Sam finally reached the ground floor of the apartment. "Freddie, please stay."

"No, I am doing you both a favour." I said as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Was that okay? I think it was.**

**I have no idea where this is going rite now so it'll take a while for me to update. Just pray that I get an idea soon kay? -.-**

**Thanks for reading?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Speed**


	2. Stay Away

**Author Note: Hey... I guess I got some explaining to do huh? By now you would have known that I changed my UserID from Speedsinz to SpeedDemonz, I changed it because I found out that someone else has that same name on another site so i don't wanna be mistaken for that guy.**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Like I said before, I have no idea where the story is going so I had a massive case of writers block. But its a holiday for my school today so I managed to put this up. I think its gonna take another week or so to update because, I'll say it again, I have no idea where this story is going. Meanwhile, i think I'll be making my first songfic if I have time so look out for that yah?**

**This chapter is in Freddie's POV except for one part so stay alert. So enough of my long author's note, heres the first chapter of Emokid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the two songs that I mention in this story.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Freddie Benson. You might know me from that webshow 'iCarly'. But I have nothing to with it anymore. In fact, if you were to come to me saying "Oh my god I love iCarly! You guys rule!" I'd just probably reply, "iWhat?" and walk off.

Yes, that's the way I want it to be and that's the way it will be. Ever since the day of my performance, which was yesterday, I plan to avoid Carly and Sam at all costs. And yes, me being that over sensitive guy who walked out on Carly and Sam was just a performance, a well planned performance. Sam doesn't want me in her life huh? We'll see how well that goes...

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

I woke up in the morning, energized, I hated it. _Ugh, life, just end mine already._ I was just tuning into my 'emo' self. The sun was shining through my windows, it was beautiful, but I was still 'rehearsing' for the day's emo acting in front of Sam and Carly.

"Someone get a fire extinguisher and get that thing out my sight." I said, trying to sound as expressionless and monotonous as I could. _Perfect_

Actually, the trick to being emo is to just look expressionless and stay quiet. Talking would be the last resort.

I got ready for school; I made myself look as emo as I could, if that was even possible. I slipped on a black t-shirt and black jeans. I combed my hair as per normal. _Mom would freak out if she saw my hair like an emokid._ I was ready and headed for the door.

"Freddie-bear, aren't you eating first?" My whacked mom came and was showing her 'love'.

"I'm not hungry mom!" _I'm so not in the mood for this._

"Okay, but did you shampoo your hair just now?" She asked me another motherly question.

"Yes! I have!" I said and hurriedly went out if the apartment. I went down to the nearest bus stop. I saw Carly and Sam already there waiting for the school bus. I took out my comb and combed my hair 'emostyle'; my fringe to one side and downwards, almost touching my eye. I also took out my PearPod and wore the head phones and blasted a song into my ears so that could be an excuse to ignore anything that Carly and Sam would say to me, if they had anything to say at all.

I was enduring the itchiness on my face caused by my hair and the bursting of my eardrums caused by the music, The Only Medicine by Scary Kids Scaring Kids, on my headphones. _It's gonna be worth it,_ I kept repeating that sentence in my head but I was not convinced.

I walked over to the bus stop, half hoping that Carly and Sam wouldn't notice my presence. _Sam would like it better that way._ I stared hard at Sam, my face full of hatred and disgust although she wasn't staring back. She didn't even know I was right there, a few metres away from her. _I hate you so much right now._

* * *

I said it was a performance on that day. I didn't say what Sam said didn't hurt me.

* * *

When the bus came, I quickly boarded it, I didn't want **them **notice me. But they did.

"Freddie!" I heard Carly scream although I was wearing my headphones. I was trying so hard to ignore her. Unfortunately, Sam made it impossible; she kicked my legs while I was boarding the bus. I stumbled, grabbing the nearest person to me, which happen to be the bus driver and he pushed me off him.

_Just get lost!_ I screamed in my heart. She embarrassed me in public, yet again.

I took a seat, nearer to the back. I wanted to sit alone, my two caring friends came up to me and Carly sat next to me.

"What's wrong with you Freddie?" I heard Carly say. I kept a straight face and ignored her question. Sam started prodding my sides. And front. And back. Trying to ignore the major annoyance, I looked out the window.

_Come on man, this ride will be over in no time! Just make it through this bus ride!_

* * *

I survived. I survived the bus ride staying quiet while Sam was trying to annoy me to death, just because I didn't want to talk.

_Sam doesn't get it does she? What does it take for Sam to understand that I don't wanna talk? I mean, hello! I'm wearing all black, my hairstyle is so different from my normal **Armani** hair style. Duh, it's Sam._ I thought while walking towards my locker.

I had Chemistry next period, to my horror, Sam was my lab partner. _Great, just great. Now I'll have no choice but to talk to her. Or else she'll just bug me again._

Class had already started, everyone was in their seats and Mr Agger was starting to give instructions for the day's lesson.

"Alright class, today we're going to find out whether those four solutions on your tables are acids, bases or neutral solutions. Each partner must test two different solutions and you will combine your answers after you are done." Mr Agger said in his usual monotonous voice. It made think that he was emo too. I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle at that ridiculous thought.

"What are you so happy about?"Sam saw my sudden movement. I ignored her, still determined to not respond to anything she says and continued giving my attention to Mr Agger. "Hmph, what a dweeb."

"Your partner can choose to help you if he or she wishes to. All the needed materials are already on your table so you may begin." Mr Agger continued and everyone started to discuss with their partners.

"So Dorkward, which solutions are you testing?" Sam asked, I knew I had no choice but to answer her verbally.

"Whatever, I don't care." I said, after figuring out that that was the best thing to say at that time. I nonchalantly took two of the unknown chemicals and started working.

"Fine, be that way." Sam said and took the two remaining chemicals.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Carly - What Now? says: Hey Sam hav u noticed how strange Freddie's been acting todae?

Sam - Bring It On says: What? U mean bsides evrything else?

Carly - What Now? says: ... Yes, bsides everything else...

Sam - Bring It On says: Yeah, he's been ignoring everything and evry1, even u, that's a new low for the loser.

Carly - What Now? says: I think its ur fault, bcos of that argument the other day...

Sam - Bring It On says: WHAT? R u serious?

Carly - What Now? says: Yes, look, I gtg n Freddie juz came online. I think u btr apologize.

Sam - Bring It On says: Fine... bye...

Carly - What Now? just logged out

* * *

Sam - Bring It On says: Freddie, u there?

Freddie - Stay Away says: What

Sam - Bring It On says: So u r talkin to me now?

Freddie - Stay Away says: That bcos I can't see u

Sam - Bring It On says: Heh, right...

Freddie - Stay Away says: What do u want, I'm not in the mood

Sam - Bring It On says: Look, I juz wna say sry abt the other day...

Freddie - Stay Away is now listening to Leave Me Alone – The Veronicas

Freddie - Stay Away is now busy

* * *

**Tada... **

**FYI: **

**Armani is the hairstyle that Freddie always has, you know, his hair spiky(not really) in front.**

**3rd person POV is when they are on IM**

**I got Mr Agger's name from Daniel Agger a Liverpool defender, heh, just to let you know...**

**The Only Medicine by Scary Kids Scaring Kids is a screamo song I use to listen(I was emo?) and Leave Me Alone by The Veronicas was just a random song i chose, I just needed the title to be 'Leave Me Alone'. But both are great songs, if you wanna listen to them, look it up on youtube, can't put the links up for some reason.  
**

**Looks like Freddie is trying to avoid that subject about the argument, what will happen next?** **I have no idea. REVIEW PLEASE**

**If you have suggestion for this story, drop me a PM please, not a review, I don't want it to be a spoiler if I end up using it. Nevertheless, post a review you must.(Yoda talk)**

**-Speed**


	3. Amendments

**Author's note: Hey! My second chapter's up. I actually wanted to update by Sunday but I seriously had no time. I got some good news! I started a new story! Check out it out please!! It's called iDon't Wanna Fall In Love. Only the first chapter is up so you have to wait for more... **

**And I got some bad news... I may be 'retiring' from for awhile. I may or may not be updating the stories till early October. This is because I'm gonna have a major exam and I don't wanna screw up like I did for the past few exams (I flunked Geagraphy dammit!). So my schedule will be packed. IF I have the time I will update.**

**Can you people review? Please I need it. I feel discouraged when I don't get reviews on what I worked so hard on. I even considered deleting this story... Please review to keep this story alive if you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly... But i do have a lousy grade at Geographeeeee... **

* * *

"Hey Freddie." Sam said, walking along side Carly towards me while I was walking to school. Like what I've been doing the for the past 5 days, I ignored her.

"Uh, Freddie? Anyone home?" Carly asked, waving her hand in front of my face while I was walking, looking down. I ignored her again. Wow, I seriously had nothing better to do.

"What is wrong with you dork?" Sam asked, aggravated "Just last night you were IM-ing me, and now you are ignoring us? This is so like you, just when we need you at our time of need, you decide to be your sensitive dork-self and ignore us."

"So? I don't give a damn about what you guys are up to! You said your life would be better off without me huh? And I am trying my best to stay out of your way. But you just gotta drag me back in do you?" I screamed,_ how could she say that about me?_ "Now I'm doing what you always dreamt of me doing; not being in your life. And you should be happy... Leave me alone."

"But..." was all Sam could mouth before I left them standing there.

_Serve them right. Wait? Why am I angry with Carly? Sam did the damage, Carly didn't do anything. That's it, she didn't do anything. After all the time Sam and I fought, only now she feels we've gone overboard, some friend she is. And now I'm gone and they want me back? No way._

Sam and Carly seemed to be on the same page as I was then. They were also starting to ignore me and took no notice of me. _Finally, some space._ The day went smoothly, but slowly, but nothing bordered at all.

But then came lunch. The cafeteria was full of students and Carly and Sam couldn't find a seat. Sam dropped her tray on the table and plopped onto the seat opposite me, clearly unhappy. Carly did the same, sitting beside Sam.

"What are you two so glum about?" I couldn't resist, seeing them like that just wasn't normal. To my surprise, they ignored me.

_What? They're playing my game now? You must be kidding girls..._

"Hey, sorry about this morning, you guys wanted to talk right? What about? " I asked, trying my best to mend things. Carly and Sam ignored me again. I continued sarcastically, "Okay, you win... I give up, I'll just leave you guys alone, in your silence. Rest in peace guys." I walked away slowly.

"No. Freddie wait. We do need to talk." Carly finally spoke up. Breaking the silence between the three of us, which was ironic because the whole cafeteria was bustling with people.

"I told you, I'm leaving." I replied, my back was facing them and I was smirking.

"Come on Freddie, we need you..." Sam said, her voice trailing off at the last part of the sentence.

Hearing that, I gave in a sat back on the chair. "So what's up? Why do you need me so much?"

"iCarly." Carly replied. "And we're not going anywhere with your emo behaviour."

And I want to apologize, sincerely." Sam added.

"Okay, chill, I forgive you Sam. Don't need to get all emotional over a fight." I said, chuckling.

"Look who's talking!" Sam said, while messing my emo hair.

"Don't! I said we're friends again. I didn't say I'll be your 'Freddork' again."

"You mean you're keeping this look?" Carly asked, shocked.

"Why not? It's kinda cool." I replied.

"Coming from you? I don't think so." Sam teased.

"It's great being friends again Sam." I said.

"Same to you Freddie." Sam said while giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE (iCarly Studio)**

"Hey I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And today we're going to present you out technically new technical producer, Freddie! He left us for awhile, and maybe he'll tell you why. Give it up for Freddie!" Carly announced happily. I changed the camera view to the camera on the tripod and walked into view.

"I know, I look different, but I'm still Freddie!" I said to the camera. "The reason why I left iCarly was, because I and Sam had another argument. It got worst and... yeah. I turned emo and ended up looking like this, and you know what? I'm keeping this look." I said before picking up my camera again and resuming the iCarly webcast.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE (Shay's Living Room)**

"Hey guys! We got a whole lot of comments for today's show." Carly said, sitting by her computer. "Whoa! This one is good! Haha! Check this out!" Carly suddenly screamed excitedly.

Sam and I ran over to Carly, where I read a pretty interesting comment from iCarlyfan101. It read: _OMG, the new Freddie is smokin' hot! Can u guys pls pls pls pls set us up? I would really appreciate it. I go to school at Ridgeway too, so I guess it's possible to start a relationship... Thanks alot guys, iCarly rules!_

_-Charlotte_

"Someone likes the new me? Interesting..." I said, practically to myself.

"What's interesting is the fact that some likes you at all." Sam teased. "I mean, who would ever wanna be on a date with a dork?"

Sensing a hint of jealousy in Sam's voice, I said, smirking, "Hook us up Carly, I'll be glad to meet this Charlotte girl."

"Are you serious? I mean, okay... have fun, she'll also probably be a goth girl." Sam said, laughing.

"Yeah, that will be so cool..." I said, thinking aloud. At the corner of my eye, I saw Sam's shock face, with her mouth agape.

"So what would I reply to Charlotte?" Carly asked me. "Oh I know!" Carly exclaimed and typed furiously on her keyboard.

_Charlotte (iCarlyfan101)_

_I would love to meet you some day... How about this Sunday? If you are serious about meeting me in person, meet at the park at 4 in the afternoon. Looking forward to our rendezvous!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

**And that's chapter 2! Review!! I got nothing much to say but: keep loving, people! The world needs it!**

**Like I said, I'm retiring for awhile cause of my exams, so if you want me to read your story, feel free to leave me a private message! **

**See ya in mid October!**

**-Speed**


	4. Our Thing

**Author's Note: I'm back! Exams are over and now I can be writing machine! Hope all of you have expecting my comeback with this chapter. **

**Just to make it clear, Charlotte is also in Ridgeway. I forgot to put it in her comment from Chapter 2, but it's edited and feel free to reread. But now, please enjoy chapter 3 of Emokid.**

**Disclaimer: Sarcasm is a waste of time. I don't own iCarly**

* * *

"I'm all set. Let's go." I announced to Carly and Sam, adjusting my hair in front of a mirror.

"Are you sure you wanna go in **that**?" Carly asked, referring to the leather jacket I was wearing.

"I'm sure, Carly." I repeated for the umpteenth time. "It's cool isn't it? It used to be my dad's." I stated.

"I don't know Freddie, it's not a something that shows you as romantic, kind, adorable, you know, things that girls expect on their first date." Carly explained.

"Alright, I'll take it off." I said, taking off the jacket. "But I'm keeping this striped shirt on, and my hairstyle too."

"You're still in your 'emo' phase aren't you?" Carly asked.

"It's not a phase, it's me." I pointed out.

At that moment, Sam popped out from the Shay's refrigerator, sat on a couch in the living room and said, "What's the difference? Charlotte will still run away the moment she sees you."

"Sam's right. What's the point? I don't stand a chance with Charlotte." I said, pretending to give in to Sam's insult.

"I'm right? I mean, of course I'm right. Who would ever want you, Freddork." Sam replied, chuckled to herself.

"Actually that would be how I would react to Sam if I were emo." I pointed out, turning my attention to Carly, "See Carly, it's not my attitude, it's just my looks. Chill, kay?"

"Okay, okay. Just don't mess up." Carly encouraged me. Sam's mouth opened to say something but closed when Carly glared at her.

"So, I'll get going now, see ya guys later." Freddie announced.

"Good luck Freddie." Carly and Sam said in unison. Sam then added, "You'll need it."

* * *

**Scene Change (park)**

It was a breezy evening. I was in the park, sitting on the grass, admiring the clouds in the sky. All of them looked so free. I wanted to be like that. To fly, to be free, to escape from all the troubles I had, to be free from stress. Stress was what made me emo. I loved the look, but I regretted the way I acted to Carly and Sam, my best friends.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind me, "Freddie?"

I turn around and saw a black haired girl with big brown eyes. "And you must be Charlotte." I replied.

Surprisingly, she was in all black. Sam was right, she was a Goth. Maybe only a mild one; she had no eyeliner on. I silently laughed to myself. I patted the grass beside me, motioning to Charlotte to sit.

"Aren't the clouds just beautiful?" I said, admiring them once again.

"Hmph, I never noticed. I just wanna know more about you." Charlotte said, shifting her attention to me.

"If you're addicted to iCarly then you should know everything about me. I get bullied. Alot. By the one and only, Sam. I think I used to have a crush on Carly." I said.

"You mean you're over her?" Charlotte prodded.

"Yeah, being emo and being solitary for so long, I used the time to think. I guess the 'I-love-Carly' thing was just a phase." I explained.

"So what's your status now?" Charlotte just had to ask that shameless question.

"Well, I'm single and I'm proud of it!" I announced. Charlotte giggled and I elbowed her playfully. "Sam said you're a goth, I don't think so now after you just giggled like that." I said.

"Of course I'm not a goth!" Charlotte said quickly.

"What's with all the black then?" I asked.

"Oh, so just because someone's favourite colour is black, means she's a goth?" Charlotte said.

"I'm sorry, that was stereotypical of me. I don't know why I listen to Sam sometimes." I apologized.

* * *

**Scene Change**

I entered the Shay's apartment after the date with Charlotte and saw that Sam was there, eating dinner with Carly. Spencer was frying bacon.

"Hey," I greeted, and was acknowledged by Spencer dropping his frying pan and screaming. He then ran off to his room to get something. "I had a great time just now. Charlotte was alot of fun." I said as I sat down with them.

"We know." Carly said happily.

"And now lover boy's got another crush after getting over Carly." Sam teased.

"You guys put some small microphone in my shirt pocket didn't you?" I suspected.

"Duh." Carly said. "I'm proud of you Freddie."

"Oh yeah, Charlottes said that there's gonna be a Halloween dance on Halloween night, and I was wondering whether you'd like to go with me." I offered Carly.

"I thought you said you're over me?" Carly asked.

"I am." I said simply.

"Then why don't you invite Charlotte?" Carly asked once more.

"Charlotte's a great friend but i rather go with my best friend. You know, for fun." I replied honestly.

"Oh, but Jake already asked me, sorry." Carly apologized.

"AAAAAAAHH!!" Spencer suddenly screamed from his room.

"Aw, I'll be right there!" Carly ran to Spencer's room to help him with whatever he was up to, which left Sam and I alone in the living room.

"Are you going with anyone?" I asked Sam, **only **out of curiosity.

"Are you trying to invite me to go with you?" Sam asked.

"What? No!" I spat as fast as I could.

"What so wrong about going with me? I am one of your friends aren't I?" Sam said, hurt by what I just said.

"You make fun of me, you put me down, you call me names and you always have the last word." I said.

"What? I thought I thought that was our 'thing'?" Sam looked confused then.

"We have a 'thing'? If we do, then I'm not sure I enjoying having this 'thing' with you." I said.

"Okay, I admit I those things to you alot, and there's been alot of back and forth in our fighting, but we share some good times, even when Carly's not around." Sam explained.

"Yeah... Sam, would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?" I asked.

"No, you dork!" Sam said, disgusted, but then smiled.

I'll take that as a yes. After all, it was our thing.

* * *

**How was it? Have I lost my touch after my long retirement? Tell me please, and the only way to do that is to review. My favourite part was the ending, so cute.**

**I'll be back for more. I'll also be updating my other story, iDon't Wanna Fall in Love.**

**-Speed**


	5. Lucky

**Author's note: Hey, hey. I'm back! You know, I realised that I'm such a bad person. I keep telling readers to review but never gave any thanks back. So now, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and kept me (and this story) going.**

**Please review though, it would be a birthday present since yesterday/today was/is my birthday (it depends on your time zone). My birthday is 27 Oct FYI. I'm finally fourteen! So yeah, happy birthday to me! And the birthday boy is giving a present to you, it is called the fourth chapter of Emokid. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. It would be a great birthday present to own it though =.=

**Outside Puckett's house**

Tonight was the night. The night of the Halloween dance at Ridgeway. I stood on the Puckett's front porch and took a deep breath. I was supposed to pick Sam up to meet up with Jake and Carly and Ridgeway for a double date.

After not moving for a view minutes, I finally had the guts to knock on the door. The door creaked open, a sign which told me the Puckett's were not the type of family that fixed, let alone maintained the condition of the house, it was so like Sam.

A blonde woman, in her late thirties appeared at the door, without a greeting, she screamed into the house, "SAM, YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!"

I flinched, _and_ _good day to you too ma'am._

Sam came up to the door. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was all combed down with streaks of red and white in them. "Wow, and you are?" I asked.

"The bride of Frankenstein." Sam replied and smiled.

"And I must be Frankenstein. Brutal." I joked.

"Don't flatter yourself dork. I just don't wanna dress up the same as every other girl in Ridgeway." Sam explained her expression unreadable. We started walking to school. It was a good ten minute walk, so we had alot of time to catch on... things.

"Dress up as what?" I questioned.

"I don't know, some fairy princess nonsense. I'm not that kind of girl." Sam replied.

"I know. You're Sam." Sam glared at me. "It was meant to be compliment. You are the only girl I know that wants to be different, and that's what makes you special. In fact, I think you look great in this 'Bride of Frankenstein' costume."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you look great."

"Hah, you're the one to speak; you're just wearing that measly tuxedo." Sam teased, although I saw a twinkle in her eyes after I said my last statement. "But your hair's not half bad."

"I knew some people would like my new hairstyle."

"I always did."

"About the costume, I just don't wanna one alright? Remember the costume my mom made me wear last year?"

"Now, that's brutal."

**RIDGEWAY **

The party/dance thing was a success. It did look scary, so it got the atmosphere part of the party done. Sam and I met up with Carly and Jake who were already there. Surprisingly, Carly **was** in some sort of fairy princess costume, and so were many other girls. Wow, Sam did know how to be different.

Out of nowhere, Charlotte joined the group and said, "Hello Freddie.

"Oh, hey Charlotte. Sam, Carly and Jake, this is Charlotte, the girl I got hooked up with after the last iCarly." I said as they took turns to greet her. "Charlotte, I'm sure you know Sam and Carly, Jake appeared on iCarly once also." Charlotte smiled to everyone.

"Come on, let's dance Freddie." Charlotte offered.

"Uh, Charlotte, I'm kinda with Sam right now. And we're on a double date with Carly and Jake." I said as I held Sam's hand. Charlotte's smile immediately disappeared. She walked away without another word. Sam was also unusually quiet. I couldn't get it, was Sam jealous?

"Uh, guys? The party is already starting. Let's get this double date started!" Carly shrieked.

"Hey, Freddie, can talk to you for awhile?" Jake asked as he approached me and took me to the side. "I'm on a date with Carly. What should I do to impress her? I'm nervous dude!"

I laughed. It was funny how everyone was trying to impress someone else when the other person already liked them for themselves. "Just be yourself man, Carly already is crazy over you, so just act natural. I swear your date will be fine." I assured.

"You had a crush on Carly. You sure you're allowing me to take her?" Jake asked.

"Sure, man." I said.

* * *

**Outside Puckett's house**

There was only one word which could describe the dance – awesome. It went so smoothly and I had a great time. Jake and Carly were separated from Sam and I after the dance so that we could send our dates home.

Sam and I arrived at her front porch. "So, how was the dance?" I asked.

"I was great, but I guess I'm just lucky to get a great guy like you." Sam said, sitting on the stairs on the porch. I sat beside her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You could have gone to the dance with Charlotte. I'm just lucky you didn't and decided to go with me instead." Sam said.

"Don't talk like that Sam."

"I saw her, she was acting all cute around you."

"I know, I don't like when girls act that way, makes me feel uncomfortable, you know." I said. Even in her suddenly glum mood, I managed to make Sam chuckle. "I like girls who treat me well. That is the reason I had a crush on Carly." I explained.

"And I treat you well?" Sam asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Lately, yeah. Alot better than you used to." I said. "Look, you're a beautiful teenager who has your whole life in front of you. Don't let how other people act and perceive you affect you."

"You really know how to make me feel better." Sam smiled.

"I do, don't I?" I said cheekily.

Sam laughed. "You're such a dork."

Suddenly, Sam did something I never expected her, or any other girl do. She kissed me on the lips. It was just like the dance – amazing. We pulled away from each other.

"Whoa." Was all that could come out of my mouth.

Sam stood up and opened the door to her house. "I did have a great time at the dance. And a greater time with you, Freddie." She said, and then went into her house.

"Yeah, me too." I said, practically to myself since Sam couldn't hear me.

I walked home alone, touching my lips the whole time.

* * *

**Outside Shay's/Benson's apartments**

Carly came out of her apartment when I was outside mine.

"Oh, hey Carly. How was your date?" I asked.

"I had a great time with Jake, he was fun. How was your date?" Carly asked. "I still can't believe you and Sam could get along the whole night."

"Sam was alot of fun too. Guess what? She kissed me, on the lips!" I told Carly.

"Really!? How was it?!"Carly asked, excited.

"It was great. No, it wasn't." I said trying to find the right word to describe it. "I was just... Just amazing."

**Wow, I think that was my birthday present to Freddie. Read and Review please. Thanks alot.**

**-Speed**


End file.
